skin_and_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante Belmont
Dante Belmont is the illegitimate son of Theodore "Hook" Huaman and his mistress Ivah Belmont, he is the half-brother to Benjamin Huaman and William Reeves Dante is the father to many children through his beloved wife Lucy Carver he has two children, a son named Oswald Wayland and a daughter Acacia Orabella. Dante has three other children born from affairs/relationships during the breaks in between or before he and Lucy got officially together. His first child and son is named Lincoln Wolfgang is with Irina Maksymova, his second child and oldest daughter Lux Iolani is with Melani Rivers, and his fourth and second youngest daughter Bambina Dove is with Kara-Marie Smith, he also adopted Gypsy's oldest daughter Serenity. Background Early Life and First Kill Reaper was born May 9, 1952 in Antelope Wells, New Mexico to Ivah Belmont a Pueblo women who was also a drug addict and when he was fifteen his mother attempted to sell him into a sex trafficking ring for money to buy more drugs in which Dante stabbed his mother to death for his shitty childhood and he runaway to California where he got a job as a bouncer at a titty bar and was robbing houses to get by on the streets. Growing up he never knew who his father was believing him to be just another junkie his mother hooked up with for the time being to get a fix. Vietnam and Post-War Formation of Snake Eyes MC Meeting his Wife Personality Appearance Tattoos * Reaper has a portrait of his deceased baby mama Kara-Marie "Gypsy" Smith with a banner that says "Gypsy, Love." It is located on his left upper arm. * On his right upper arm he has a angel modeled after his wife and soulmate Lucy "Luce". * On his right forearm he has "Born To Raise Hell." * Reaper on his elbows he has spider webs. * On the center of his chest, he has the anarchy symbol. * Reaper on his left side has the Madonna with a open heart and knives going through it. * On his right side he has the grim reaper holding a crystal ball and scythe. * On his back from his shoulder to shoulder, he has the Latin quote that says "Fortis Fortuna Adiuvat" which translated says "Fortune favors the bold." * He has a face tattoo of a trail of red tears going down his face falling down onto his neck and chest. * On the back of his calves he has the military portraits of his son Lincoln Belmont and his daughter Lux Rivers, on his daughters portrait he has a banner that says "Theirs not to reason why" and it continues on his sons which says "Theirs but to do and die." * On his lower abdomen he has "Death Before Dishonor" in large Gothic lettering. Power & Abilities * Magic: Due to his nature as a Warlock, he has a natural connection to magic and is able to use it for the simplest of reasons to the grandest of reasons. ** Spell Casting - The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. ** [[Potion Brewing|'Potion Brewing']] - The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. ** Pyrokinesis — The ability to manipulate and conjure fire with the mind. ** Cryokinesis — The ability to manipulate cold temperatures to create ice and snow. * Supernatural Condition: He has an advanced supernatural condition, due to his Warlock blood. ** Superhuman Strength - Warlock posses superhuman strength, making them physically powerful then normal humans. ** Superhuman Durability - Warlock can be physically tougher than humans, more resistant to injury, and to be able to endure pain longer and easier ** Razor-sharp fingernails — The ability of having one's nails sharp enough to wound or shred flesh. ** Fang Retraction — Warlocks has abnormally sharp fangs and can deliver a deadly bite with them. ** Longevity - Even though Warlock are mortal, some witches have been shown to live much longer than humans. Some are even potentially immortal, but they can still die as easily as normal humans. Relationships Reaper Belmont/relationships Etymology * Dante is the Medieval short form of Durante which is the Italian form of the Late Latin name Durans, which meant "enduring". * Belmont is the French and English form of Belmonte is from various place names in Italy and Spain meaning "beautiful mountain". Trivia * He is of Argentinian, Spanish, Quechua, Pueblo, Irish, English and French descent. * Reaper is Vietnam veteran. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Huaman family Category:Belmont family Category:Warlocks Category:Nine Generals Category:NACOW